


A Good Place to Start Anew

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer ponders the state of the world, and her life now the war's over. (Prelude to "Walking Into Danger With Eyes Wide", also fits the "Painful is the Second Time Around" universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Place to Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for mini-challenge 2 at the DW comm Parthenon. It takes place years before the events of "Walking Into Danger With Eyes Wide" begin, and also works for the background of the "Painful" universe. (Little!Ziggy does not appear, however.)

Summer set the box down on the floor. She was hoping the press would go away now that she and Scott were married and therefore no longer news. There were more pressing problems and more interesting things to deal with, such as the rehabilitation of the area beyond Corinth, contacting other survivors, and otherwise getting human civilization to move forward again.

At least Venjix was gone, hopefully never to be seen again. They'd suffered enough because of the computer virus.

Maybe she and Scott could work on more mundane things now. Well, Scott was head of Eagle Squadron, and so it would be a while before life settled down for him, and she was busy working for the government of Corinth, in an advisor position. She was sure that she'd eventually move on to something other than civil service, but it at least paid the bills, and it gave her a good overview of how the world was coming together.

Which was good, because they also had Ziggy to look after. According to Doctor K, he was never going to go back to being the Ziggy they'd once known. This Ziggy was going to be a whole new person, not the bumbling conman who had arrived more or less with Dillon and wandered into being a Ranger. The more she learned about Ziggy and his past, the more she was sure that he deserved a much better life than he'd had. Plus, with the green morpher still tied to Ziggy, it would be nice if he grew up into a less insecure, more in-shape young man, a better fighter than the man he once was.

But that would be a long time. She and Scott had plans, now that they were settling into their new house. Her parents, though not completely thrilled with the match, were asking when they'd get grandkids. Ziggy was okay enough, but he wasn't biologically a Landsdown, and to them, it still mattered. At least the family wasn't still rich, and she wouldn't be expected to find Ziggy or any biological kids of theirs suitable matches with the remainders of Corinth's High Society.

There was talk of early marriages, even among those not of Corinth's elites. Fortunately, everyone more or less realized that increasing population before the Earth could sustain them again was pretty stupid.

Living through the end of the world tended to open a lot of peoples' eyes. Not everybody's, but enough of them. People were making sure that their grandkids would be able to breathe the air and live healthy lives.

Dillon and Tenaya were out, scouting the wastes. She suspected it wasn't because they had to, but because Dillon, more than any of them, had a desire to heal himself from everything he'd lost. The first reports he'd made were encouraging, the first news of a lake forming in a valley full of flowers, unnoticed by Venjix's forces.

And just outside Corinth, the first people were attempting to create arable land from the sand that had taken everything over. Humanity scrambled to reclaim what it had once lost. People were expanding outwards, exploring, not being afraid to think of living beyond the last real surviving city on Earth.

Of course, there were those who planned to grow old and die in the city, not comfortable about being pioneers in their new world. Corinth was three centuries old, and with everything that had been done, would last quite a while longer. It would still be there for their grandkids, still be there as a refuge.

She had to admit that she wasn't ready to leave its comfortable confines, either. It was a good place to settle down, start anew, raise a family. She'd started over when she'd come to Corinth, and it was home now.

It was a good place to start again.


End file.
